Le bonheur avant tout
by Mthldezz
Summary: Après la mort de sa femme, Rumple élève seul leur fille Ange qui vient d'avoir 10ans, Ange veut rendre son père heureux de nouveau et elle est prête à tout pour le faire même si le prix peut être fatal... Mais comment va t-elle le faire? Et quel est le prix à payer? (On verra des flashback Rumbelle)
1. Noël

Aujourd'hui c'était le 25 décembre, le jour de l'année préféré de Mr Gold, pas parce que c'était Noël, Gold détestait Noël encore plus que les fées, mais parce que c'était l'anniversaire de sa fille Ange, sa fille unique qu'il avait eu avec la femme qu'il a aimé et qu'il aimerait toute sa vie, celle qu'il avait eu avec Belle. Il était triste depuis sa mort mais sa fille était toujours à ses côtés pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul et que jamais le serait.

Ange avait 10 ans elle a des cheveux brun fort bouclés qui lui arrive aux milieux du dos, avec les yeux de son père, elle est très belle et elle a adorable une tête Angélique, d'où son nom. Elle était courageuse, timide, souriante et très intelligente, elle avait même sauté une classe. Elle adorait passer du temps avec son père, lire des livres, jardiner avec son grand-père, utiliser ses pouvoirs, dessiner et jouer ou écouter un peu de musique.

Elle faisait tout pour être la fierté de son père, elle a trop peu connu sa mère. Belle est morte quand elle avait seulement quelques mois. Elle s'était toujours inquiétait de voir son père s'occuper d'elle seul, enfin il y avait son grand-père Moe avec qui elle aimait bien aider dans sa boutique mais son père n'avait plus personne à part elle... Elle fait et fera toujours tout ce qu'il faut pour le voir heureux comme quand il était heureux avec sa mère, qu'importe le prix à payer avec la magie la plus sombre qui n'est jamais exister elle fera en sorte que son père soit heureux comme avant.

* * *

Rumple entra discrètement dans la chambre de sa fille qui dormait encore et paisiblement dans son lit bien douillé, Rumple s'assit sur le lit et caressa le doux visage angélique de sa ravissante petite fille pour la réveilla paisiblement, elle commença à ouvrir les yeux sans vraiment comprendre à ce qui se passe.

« -Ma princesse réveille-toi, il est temps de se lever tu as une journée charger aujourd'hui.

-Oui … papa… je me lève… Mais… Attends…Mais…. »

Elle réalisa que son père la taquiner car elle n'avait rien à faire aujourd'hui vu que c'était à la fois Noël et son anniversaire, elle eut une idée en tête pour se venger enfin… Elle prit son oreiller et le jeta sur son père tout en lui disant « Tu n'as toujours pas fini de te lasser de me faire la même blague à chaque fois que c'est mon anniversaire » Il la regarda et lui rejeta son oreiller au visage, elle en prit un second et une vrai bataille s'enchaîna entre le père et la fille avec comme armes des oreillers et des rires qui pouvait s'entendre dans toutes la maison. La jeune Ange battu son père et il répliqua

« - Joyeux Anniversaire ma chérie ! Et Joyeux Noël aussi !

On va vraiment fêter Noël ? Je croyais que tu trouvais cette fête stupide et sans intérêt et qu'elle est créé pour faire gagner de l'argent aux commerçants comme la Saint-Valentin.

Oui mais je sais que tu aimes bien cette fête alors je vais faire un effort pour toi aujourd'hui.

Oh ! Merci Papa, mais tu sais tu n'es pas obligée jamais je te forcerais.

Oui, Oui je le sais et c'est pour ça qu'on va le faire avec ton grand-père ce soir en famille devant un bon dîner. »

Ange sauta au cou de son père et il la serra fort contre lui, il ne voulait pas la lâcher et elle, elle voulait encore rêver dans les bras de son tendre père. Il l'a lâcha et ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble, de bon pancakes fait maison avec du sirop d'érable, un bon jus d'orange, comme elle aimé, elle adorait son père et c'était le meilleur père pour elle et elle le pensait vraiment, elle ferait en sorte qu'il puisse retrouver l'amour un jour, il l'a rendait heureuse alors elle devait le rendre heureux, c'est ainsi qu'elle pensa.

Gold regarda sa fille déjeuner, en la regardant il voyait sa mère, le même visage, les même boucle qui tombés sur son visage et la même façon de manger ces pancakes avec un sourire comme si elle en mangées pour la première fois.

Il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait pas dit à sa fille, peut-être qu'il haïssait Noël mais la seule fois où il a aimé cette fête c'était quand il avait fait le même effort pour la fêter avec elle, avec son véritable amour Belle.

* * *

_**Rumple se réveilla tard et descendit les escaliers pour prendre le déjeuner, c'était Noël et il voulait le fêter pour la tout première fois avec Belle, il savait qu'elle adorait cette fête et il ferait tous les efforts du monde pour elle. Il vit sa belle et merveilleuse femme qui était assise et qui l'attendait en tenant un bol de café dans ses mains. Elle tendit le bol à Rumple puis elle l'embrassa à la fois tendrement et passionnément sur la bouche. Il lui caressa la joue et lui murmura tendrement des mots doux comme quoi il l'aimait à un point inimaginable et certaine chose qu'il pourrait faire, ce qui l'a fit rougir. Elle lui donna un léger coup sur son torse et lui dit en rigolant :**_

_**« Tu es bête Rumple !**_

_**-Je suis une bête voyons ma chère.**_

_**-Tu sais très bien que je voulais dire bête dans le sens stupide et non dans le sens animaliers**_

_**-Peut-être mais en tout cas j'ai quelque chose à te dire…**_

_**-Je t'écoute.**_

_**-Joyeux Noël mon amour ! »**_

_**Elle le regarda avec de gros yeux jusqu'à qu'elle se rende compte qu'il était sérieux, elle lui sauta au cou et il lui tendit une petite boîte emballé dans un papier bleu avec un beau nœud de couleur or. Elle le prit dans ses mains et elle le regarda dans ses yeux, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il y avait dans cette boîte. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre sa curiosité prit le dessus et elle ouvra la boîte, Rumple crut voir un enfant déballé ses cadeaux avec excitations, rien qu'en ayant cette image de Belle il fit son plus grand sourire et se retenait de rire, en même temps c'était la première fois qu'elle fêter Noël de toute sa vie alors il comprenait son excitations.**_

_**Un collier, c'était un collier en or, avec un pendentif à la fois époustouflant mais aussi simple, le pendentif était en forme de cœur et au centre il y avait un autre cœur encore plus petit. Elle l'observa et le toucha avec délicatesse puis elle sauta au cou de son mari **_

_**« Merci Rumple, il est vraiment très beau.**_

_**-C'est pour ça que je l'ai choisie.**_

_**-Mais je n'ai rien à t'offrir pour le moment je suis vraiment désolée je…**_

_**-Non Belle ne t'en fait pas ce n'est rien.**_

_**-Non, tu ne comprends pas… »**_

_**Il l'a dévisagea, il en comprenait pas quoi, il réfléchit pendant que Belle mettait son colliers et elle lui prit les mains qu'elle serra fort dans les siennes puis ils se regardèrent dans les yeux jusqu'au plus profond de leur âme et Belle sortit enfin cette phrase qu'il ne pourra jamais oublier :**_

_**« Ce que je vais t'offrir tu devras attendre quelque mois car il faut du temps pour qu'il soit bien formés et qu'il n'est aucun problème.**_

_**-… Non tu veux dire…**_

_**-Oui mon amour, tu vas être papa »**_

* * *

« Papa ! Papa, tu m'entends ? »

Gold réagit, sa fille l'appeler depuis un certain moment, et il n'entendait rien du tout.

« Oui ma chère que veut-tu ?

-C'est quand qu'on ouvre nos cadeaux ?

-Tu es vraiment impatiente… Jamais tu ne pourras attendre…

-Alors c'est quand qu'on ouvre les cadeaux ?

-Ce soir, quand ton grand-père arrivera promis.

-Bon d'accord, et arrête de me taquiner papa j'ai 10 ans et non 10 mois je ne suis plus un bébé

-Tu le seras toujours pour moi ma chérie. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front, il ne réalisa pas à quel point elle grandissait si vite. Mais en tout cas, il était sûr d'une chose, non seulement sa fille était aussi curieuse et excité sur le fait qu'ils fêtent Noël que sa mère mais aussi qu'elle allait adorait le cadeau qu'il lui ferait ce soir, et surtout qu'elle allait aimer l'histoire de son cadeau.


	2. Le journal

La nuit tomba, il était déjà 19h et Maurice arriva dans la propriété de Gold, les deux hommes eurent toujours du mal à s'entendre mais depuis quelques années ils devenaient proches. Plus de tentative du genre « J'ai enlevé ma fille puis je l'emmène or de la ville pour qu'elle t'oublie pour toujours. » ou encore « Si tu veux sauver ton village donne-moi ta fille. ». Non plus rien de tout ça, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien ou du moins ils avaient toujours quelque chose à se dire. Maurice arriva avec une boîte emballé en violet avec un ruban noir, il posa le cadeau avec les autres dans le salon et il aida son gendre à préparait la table pendant que Ange se préparait dans la salle de bain. Elle porta une robe verte avec des ballerines noires assorti à ses petites boucles d'oreille en forme de cœur noir également, elle se fit une demi-queue de cheval. Elle descendit en vitesse, avec une vraie joie de pouvoir fêter Noel et son anniversaire dans une seule journée. Quand elle vit son grand-père et lui fit un câlin et la bise pour le salué.

« Bonjour, je suis vraiment contente de te voir aujourd'hui Papi !

-Moi aussi Ange. »

Ange ne pouvait pas être plus ravie, diner avec sa famille au complète l'un des jours les plus important de l'année, c'était juste incroyable, fantastique, merveilleux.

* * *

Ils dînaient tous les trois en paix et racontèrent des histoires sur tout et rien, le commerce, la crise de Regina à la dernière réunion du conseil municipal, bref, ils parlaient vraiment de tout.

Après la fameuse buche chocolat vanille, les deux hommes décidèrent de ne plus faire attendre Ange qui était trop impatiente. Ils s'asseyent sur le canapé et Papi Maurice donne la boîte qu'il avait apporté, Ange l'ouvrit et elle vit deux livres, l'un d'eux, le plus gros était plus abimé que l'ancien mais elle se dit toujours qu'il livre vieux peut être toujours plus intéressants qu'un livre neuf car la sagesse se cache dans les anciens bouquins et pas forcément dans les nouveaux. Il lui expliqua que c'est deux livres appartenait à Belle et à Isabelle, la mère de Belle, donc sa grand-mère. Jamais il avait osé lire l'un des deux bouquins par respect de leur vie privées mais il voulait que sa petite-fille puisse connaitre, sa mère et par la même occasion sa grand-mère. Elle en fut ravi et lui montra sa joie en l'embrassa et en le câlinant comme un ours de 1m80.

Rumple regarda la joie de sa fille, le cadeau que Maurice avait donné était bien et ça lui permettait d'en savoir un peu plus sur ses origines, mais il savait que son cadeau est et sera toujours le meilleur, il tendit à sa fille une boîte, une petite boîte qu'elle ouvrit avec à la fois rapidement mais aussi avec un peu de délicatesse. Elle vit la plus belle chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, un petit collier en or avec un pendentif en forme de cœur, et au centre un autre cœur encore plus petit, c'était splendide, ce simple bijou est magnifique. Elle savait que ce bijou cachait une histoire mais celle que lui raconta son père était magique, car ce bijou était celui qu'il avait donné à sa mère 15ans auparavant. Elle en fit ravie, elle se sentait plus proche de sa mère grâce au livre et à ce bijou elle se mit à pleurer de joie en serrant son papi d'amour et son petit papa dans ses bras.

Le reste de la soirée se termina autour du feu en discutant encore de la crise de Regina, comme quoi sa crise leur avait marqué, en même temps quand on refuse à Regina qu'elle se représente 8fois d'affilé pour être maire et que Blanche, son ex-pire ennemie enfin… plus trop maintenant, devienne le maire, on pouvait la comprendre, disons que ça crise était mythique. Renversant, toutes les tables et brulés certains « Foutu » document c'était quelque chose à ne pas manquer. Maurice parti vers 1h du matin puis Rumple partit se couché et avant il embrassa tendrement sa fille en mettant tout l'amour qui avait pour elle sur ce petit bisou sur le front.

* * *

Ange retourna dans sa chambre et décida de lire le journal de sa mère, son père lui parlait souvent d'elle mais au fond elle ne la connaissait pas vraiment et elle ne savait pas trop à quoi elle pensant avant… Elle ouvrit le livre quand elle vit une photo tomber, elle l'a pris, sur cette photo il y avait ses parents ensemble, sa robe dans une robe blanche et son père dans un costume noir avec la chemise rose et la cravate violette. Elle remarqua que le ventre de sa mère était assez gros et bien rond, elle se demanda si sa mère n'était pas un peu grosse car elle avait un visage légèrement bouffi. Ils avaient l'air heureux, elle voyait dans les yeux de son père une lueur d'espoir et de bonheur, une lueur qu'il avait malheureusement perdue… Elle retourna la photo et elle lut ce qu'il y avait d'écris.

* * *

_Joyeux anniversaire Belle ! _

_Je te donne cette photo car tu es sublime avec ton mari la dessus. Dommage que tu n'as pas pu prendre d'alcool même un peu enfin …_

_Et encore félicitations pour votre bébé, on t'aime tous bien fort et garde-la pour les souvenirs que tu aimes tant. _

_T'as meilleure amie louve pour la vie, Ruby !_

15/03/2018

* * *

Elle fit un sourire puis relue la date derrière la photo, 15/03/2018 c'était impossible maintenant ils sont en 2033 enfin ils le seront dans 5jours. Et elle est née en 2023 c'était purement impossible sauf si… Sauf si sa mère est tombée une première fois enceinte avant elle…. Elle devait avoir un grand-frère ou une grande-sœur. Elle n'en revenait pas elle aurait dut être cadette et non fille unique. Elle en connait suffisamment sur la magie pour savoir qu'elle ne pouvait rien y changer, les trois lois les plus énervantes à ses yeux de la magie.

Impossible de forcer une personne à tomber amoureuse. C'était déjà mort pour son père avec cette partie-là…

Impossible de faire ressusciter les morts. Au revoir maman pour toujours…

Impossible de changer le passé. Bon elle ne pouvait pas sauvais sa mère du triste sort qui a fait qu'elle est morte.

Elle se mit à pleurais, jamais elle pourrait faire en sorte que son père soit heureux comme avant, elle l'avait compris avec cette photo, le sourire et le regarda qu'avait son père avant voulait tout dire, ça voulait dire qu'il avait trouvé sa fin heureuse, sauf qu'elle est partie pour toujours.

Elle jeta au sol le journal de sa mère tellement qu'elle s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir faire, elle pleura de remord encore et encore jusqu'à qu'elle se calma et décida de continuer à lire le journal, la page sur laquelle le lire resta ouvert lui donna une lueur d'espoir, la page date de 2013, quand Henry étant encore qu'un enfant, cette page raconté le sort qu'une certaine Selena ou Zelena voulait jetée, un sort qui pouvais changer le passé, et il y avait les ingrédients, elle tourna les pages suivante et elle se rendit compte que se sort avait marchés. Elle remercia sa mère de tout son cœur d'avoir écrit tout ça car elle venait de trouvé le moyen de faire en sorte que son père ne soit plus malheureux, elle ferait en sorte que jamais son père soit malheureux, comme-ci jamais la mort de sa mère n'avait existé.


	3. La bague de la vie

Ange se réveilla tôt le matin, elle voulait tout faire pour rendre le bonheur de son père et elle savait que le seul moyen de le faire était qu'il fallait que sa mère en vie. 3 semaines s'était écoulé entre Noël et aujourd'hui, elle avait et elle a encore beaucoup de mal à trouver des pistes car elle pouvait en parler à personne, et les ingrédients était trop neutre et pas assez précis pour elle, il fallait un cœur mais en quoi le cœur devait-il être spécial ? Le cœur d'un ennemi, celui d'une personne méchante ou celui d'une personne ayant un cœur sombre ? Puis pour le courage il fallait que l'épée mais comment récupérer le courage d'une personne avec son épée ? En prenait l'épée de la personne la plus courageuse pouvait-elle être assez puissante ou il fallait voler ce courage avec l'épée ? Et pour le cerveau ? Elle ne pensait pas arracher un cerveau humain, elle n'était pas dans un vieux film de Frankenstein ou elle n'était pas le . Et pour l'innocence elle pensait simplement à la plus innocente qui pouvait exister et ce fut un bébé, un bébé c'est toujours beau mignon, adorable, irrésistible et il ne comprenait pas vraiment la vie alors ce n'est pas demain qu'on verra un bébé tué une personne.

Trop de questions et pas assez de réponses… Elle n'en pouvait plus, la seule chose à faire c'était de trouver le papier avec les ingrédients pour le sort du voyage dans le temps. Et bien sûr pour ça, elle devrait aller chercher aux 2 seuls endroits de ce monde qui pouvait avoir ses réponses, soit la boutique de , mais il n'y avait malheureusement rien soit dans le caveau de Regina, mais la dedans c'était un vrai labyrinthe remplie de piège, même Henry à fait se faire mordre par les deux serpents les plus venimeux de tous les royaumes.

Elle se torturait mentalement, comme quoi tout avait VRAIMENT un prix et pour trouver tout simplement la fin heureuse de son père il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à en mourir. Elle soupira, c'était beaucoup trop fatiguant mais elle n'allait pas renoncés.

Son père ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

« Tout vas bien ma chérie ?

-Oui papa, Pourquoi ?

-Dison qu'il est 5h du matin est que nous somme samedi. Il faudrait que tu dormes plus, Mary-Margaret dit que tu es fatigué en cours et ce n'est pas bien pour toi.

-Bien … Mais papa, pourquoi tu es levé ?

-J'allais… aux toilettes.

-D'accord mais pourquoi tu es déjà habiller alors ? »

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Quand sa fille commençait à l'attaquer sur ce qu'il faisait il n'aimait jamais lui répondre, il avait l'impression de passé un interrogatoire et il détestait ce sentiment-là. Et bien sûr il avait promis de ne rien dire, jamais il voulait mettre sa fille en dangers. Il inventa un mensonge un peu bête mais qui, il l'espérait, pourrait marcher. Il lui dit de manière assez sec qu'il avait beaucoup de travail et qu'il devait collaborer avec Regina et Emma pour une histoire municipal stupide. Ange ne dit rien, elle faisait comme-ci son histoire était vrai mais elle sentait que son père lui mentait, il faisait toujours son truc avec son nez quand il mentait et il venait de le faire. Elle fit mine de se rendormir pour que son père la laisse tranquille et qu'il parte. Elle attendit 1h en lisant le journal de sa mère pour la 3ème fois avant de regarder dans l'avenir. Après tout elle était la fille du Ténébreux, de celui qui avait presque tous les pourvois et même si son père avec le don de la voyance plus tard, ce don fut donné à sa fille. Elle ferma les yeux, mit les jambes en position indienne et dirigea ses mais devant-elle. Ce qu'elle vit la frissonna jusqu'au sang.

* * *

Rumple retrouva Emma et Regina dans le caveau de cette dernière, Emma se sentait un peu stressé

« **Alors on doit je dois faire comme ça ?**

-_Oui c'est la seule solution n'est-ce pas Rumple ?_

-….

-**Mr. Gold?**

-…

-_RUMPLESTILSKIN!_

-Euh oui … Pardon mais Ce qu'on pense est vrai alors on va alors des problèmes.

-**Pourquoi ?! Neal et Graham vont revenir !**

-Oui comme Zelena, Cora, Pan et plein d'autres encore !

-**Mais Belle peut revenir aussi…**

-…

-_Bref si cela est vrai alors allons dans mon caveau pour protégés Storybrooke._

-**On devra aussi faire des recherches sur cette la Bague de la vie…**

-_Pour l'instant ce qu'on sait c'est que grâce à cette bague les mort peuvent ressusciter, et c'est tout… C'est trop peu…_ »

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois de manière vraiment inquiet, cette bague devait être bien caché et comment la trouvée ?

Rumple pensa à la mort de sa femme il voulait tant savoir si elle était vivante ou non, mais le risque était trop intense et le prix dans tout ça ? Il verrait sa plus tard, mais il entra dans le caveau avec le souvenir de c'est derniers instant avec celle qu'il aimé et celle qui chérissait de tout son cœur.

* * *

_**Belle était allongé dans leur lit, son teint était plus pâle que jamais, même la neige avait plus de couleur qu'elle, Elle avait beaucoup maigrit à cause de sa maladie, elle tenait son mouchoirs qui avait un peu de sang, craché son sang quand on toussé faisait Beaucoup de mal, son état était horrible à voir ses proches avait même envie de pleurer juste en la voyant, elle passait de la jeune femme joyeuse et toujours souriante à la jeune maman faible et gravement malade **__**qui à failli mourir à la naissance de sa fille tellement qu'elle était mal-en-point.**_

_**Belle regarda son mari qui était assis près de lui elle lui demanda de s'approcher et de prendre leur fille de 9 mois dans ses bras, il s'approcha et lui donna délicatement leur enfant, puis il la serra dans ses bras en faisant attention au nourrisson.**_

_**« Rumple je suis désolé, tellement désolé si tu savais…**_

_**-Belle tu n'y es pour rien on ne pouvait pas le prévoir, même pour une raison que je n'explique pas je ne peux pas te guérir, ma magie ne fait pas effet sur ta mystérieuse maladie.**_

_**-Rumple, mon amour s'il te plait, toi et moi nous savons que je vais plus tarder à partir. Au moins je ne te laisserai pas seul, notre belle ange sera là pour toi. Et pour toujours…**_

_**-Je t'aime tant Belle, mais je sais que notre amour résiste à tout même à la mort.**_

_**-Je t'en prie. Quand je serai plus de ce monde, soit heureux et élève notre fille de la meilleure façon possible.**_

_**-Je te le promets. » **_

_**Rumple se mit à pleurer, il avait tant perdu, ses parents, sa 1**__**re**__** femme, son fils, l'enfant qui n'as jamais pu naître et maintenant son véritable amour, sa Belle. Il lui caressa tendrement ses cheveux bouclés et l'embrassa sur le front de la façon la plus douce possible.**_

_**Belle se sentait mal de laissé Rumple élevé seul un enfant, leur enfant, elle avait toujours rêvait d'être mère mais elle l'a pu l'être seulement pendant 9mois et jamais elle ne verra sa fille grandir. Elle regarda le petit Ange aux yeux marron qui la regardait avec un beau sourire et avec des grands yeux doux et tendres sans comprendre à ce qui se passait. Belle l'as regarda dans ses yeux et lui dit d'une vois la plus douce et la plus maternelle possible.**_

_**« Mon petit ange, désolée de te laisser seule avec ton papa, mais maman ne va pas pouvoir rester, maman est trop faible mais sache que je t'aime et que je serais toujours là dans ton cœur et je ferai de mon possible pour te guidais dans vers le meilleur endroit pour toi, je serais cette petite voix qui te dira de ne pas avoir peur et d'aider les autres, je serais toujours à tes côtés, j'aimerais tant te voir grandir et devenir une belle jeune femme mais je ne peux pas, je te laisse avec ton père, veille sur lui mon petit ange gardien qui veillera bien sur son gentil papa. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur ma chérie. »**_

_**Elle pleura et serra Rumple fort contre elle, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, passionnément en mettant tout leur amours dans ce derniers baisers qu'ils allaient partagés. Elle caressa sa joue, et lui redonna leur enfant, il sorti dans le chambre en murmurant tout son amour pour Belle et il l'a laissa dormir. Quelques heures plus tard, Belle était officiellement morte dans son sommeil.**_

* * *

Ange vit sur quoi son père allez travailler avec Emma et Regina, ils allaient chercher une bague qui pouvait ramener les morts. Elle avait aussi vu son père… Et sa mère…. Elle avait vu sa mère remplie de sang sur ces vêtements pleurait sur le cadavre de son père… Et si c'était ça le prix de cette bague, tu ressuscites la personne que tu aimes le plus meurt, elle se mit à versée quelques larmes, elle était sûr de rien, c'était beaucoup trop… Trop court et trop flou pour savoir ce qui se passer vraiment, mais en tout cas elle savait que sa mère aller revivre mais, son père allait mourir…


	4. Secret et cachauteries

_**Belle se réveilla tranquillement dans les bras de son mari, sa tête sur son épaule, et sa main au niveau de son cœur. Elle le regardait avec un grand sourire, elle aimait le voir dormir, elle aimait être dans ses bras et elle aimait entendre son cœur battre comme une douce berceuse. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, que ce soit ses qualités comme ses défauts. Elle était si heureuse avec lui, et lui caressa tendrement son torse nu avec sa main.**_

_**« Belle tu as fini de me regardait dormir et de me caresser ? »**_

_**Elle fur surprise et elle regarda son mari qui lui faisait un grand sourire d'amusement, elle lui donna un petit coup sur le torse en lui disant qu'elle n'aimait pas quand il faisait semblant de dormir pour l'embêter et il répliqua qu'il n'aimait pas quand elle le regardait dormir il ronflait. Elle rigola et l'embrasse tendrement en lui caressant ses cheveux. Elle regarda l'heure, il était déjà 8h19 elle devait aller ouvrir la bibliothèque.**_

_**« Rumple je vais me lavée, je te laisse te rendormir sans que j'entende tes ronflements.**_

_**-N'y pense même pas je vais me laver en premier, j'ai dû travaille aujourd'hui.**_

_**-Tu peux toujours courir ! »**_

_**Ils sautèrent du lit en même temps et ils couraient vers la salle de bain, par chance, Belle courut plus vite que Rumple et elle put entrer et fermer la porte à clés pour pas que son époux rentre. Gold avait une idée qui pourrait marchais, il commença à lui dire :**_

_**« Belle, s'il te plait je suis en retard pour le travaillé mais clients ne vont pas m'attendre.**_

_**-Moi aussi je suis en retard et vu le nombre de clients que tu as-tu pourrai même restais ici.**_

_**-Je t'en prie mon amour, je sens plus mauvais qu'un putois !**_

_**-Dis la phrase magique.**_

_**-S'il te plait Belle.**_

_**-J'hésite encore… »**_

_**Belle adorait taquiner Rumple dès le matin, elle cola sa tête contre la porte pour entre Rumple lui dire mille et une phrase pour qu'elle ouvre. Elle attendit quelques secondes mais elle n'entendait rien. Elle sentit des mains se posait sur sa taille, et des lèvres douce qui lui fit des bisous sur le cou. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et de rougir. **_

_**« Rumple c'est mal de trichais !**_

_**-Mais ce n'est pas mal d'embrasser sa tendre épouse.**_

_**-Une douche à deux ?**_

_**-Bien sûr, pas besoin de demander ma chérie. »**_

_**Ils s'embrassèrent et se déshabillèrent pour finir ensemble nus sous la douche, ils s'embrassaient passionnément avec tout leur amours qui ressortais en ses baisers, Rumple la tenait par la taille et il lui caressa le dos, Belle lui caressa ses cheveux en descendait sa main au niveau de son torse. Elle lui murmura à l'oriel :**_

_**« Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Rumple.**_

_**-Moi aussi mon amour, moi aussi je t'aime comme un fou »**_

* * *

Rumple se réveilla subitement, il regarda le réveil, 3h21 il était très tôt, il a toujours eu des problèmes de sommeil mais maintenant il ne dormait que 2 ou 3h et même des fois 1h. Il n'avait dormi que 2h cette nuit-là… Il décida de se lever et de faire des recherches sur cette bague qui pouvait ramener les morts, dès qu'il en serait un peu plus sur son utilisation et sur la façon dont elle marche il l'utilisera sur Belle et sur Bea aussi. Ils lui manqués beaucoup, et sa ferait du bien à Ange de connaitre sa mère et son frère.

Il décida de voir cette dernière dormir dans sa chambre, il ouvrit tout doucement mais il vit l'enfant assit sur son lit en train de lire le journal de sa grand-mère.

« Ange… Tu ne dors pas ?

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir, toi non plus ?

-Déjà que j'ai du mal à dormir, là je dors presque plus…

-Tu veux restais avec moi s'il te plait ?

-Bien sur ma chérie »

Il s'assit à côté de sa fille et elle se mit dans ses bras tout en continuant de lire son bouquin. Elle aimait lire, et le journal de sa mère et de sa grand-mère était ces deux livres préférés, elle apprenait beaucoup de choses, comme sur la rencontre de ses grands-parents, comme quoi quand on essaye de voler un prince et que ce dernier essaye de vous tuer ça peut vous emmener jusqu'à l'amour.

« Ma petite princesse, ça te dit qu'on passe la journée ensemble aujourd'hui ?

-Oui papa, on ira dans les bois ?

-Si tu veux.

-Puis on mangera chez Granny ?

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvenant !

-Super ! Ça va être cool! »

* * *

Il était 14h35, Ange était avec son père dans la forêt, pour un samedi de janvier il faisait chaud, elle était allongée par terre et Rumple assis contre un arbre juste à côté de sa fille, ils regardèrent les nuages et ils leur donnèrent des noms, ceux qui ressemblait à un éléphant il devait s'appelait Dumbo, ceux qui ressemblait à un loup c'était Ruby et ceux qui ressemblait à un singe c'était Hook ou Charmant etc…

Ange était inquiète, elle avait lut le livre de sa mère et celui de sa grand-mère et il y avait des choses bizarre dans les 2 bouquins, le plus étrange était la façon où elles sont morte, car leur morts était similaire. Elle ne devait plus y pensais, elle devait profiter de sa journée avec son père.

Rumple savait qu'un danger arrivait, si quiconque apprenait l'existence de cette bague, tout le monde voudrait la volé et usés de son pourvois, il avait effectué des recherches quand Ange se lava ce matin-même, il avait trouvé des informations précieuse comme quoi si on avait une goutte de sang de la personne morte et qu'on la mettait dans la bague cette personne reviendrait en vie, le revenant pourrait mourir que quand la goutte de sons sang sera enlevé de la bague ou quand le maître de cette bague serait mort. Les revenants ne vieillissais pas car une partie de leur âme étais déjà parti, le prix était un sorte de lien direct entre la vie et la mort. Rumple décida de retiré cette foutue bague de sa tête le temps qu'il était avec son enfant.

Ils se regardèrent et ils se souriaient, ils savaient chacun que l'autre cachait un secret, mais ils ne préféraient ne rien dire. Rumple s'approcha de sa fille qui rêvait en regardant les nuages, et il la chatouilla au niveau du ventre, elle ne put pas se retenir et elle se mit à rigolait tellement fort que toute la forêt pouvait l'entendre. Ils se mirent à discutaient un peu de tout, Ange lui posa des questions sur sa mère et Rumple lui répondu, Ange était assez curieuse, elle savait qu'elle faisait du mal à son père mais elle voulait en savoir le plus possible sur sa mère, à un moment elle se dit qu'elle avait posé trop de questions quand elle vit les larmes aux yeux de son papa, elle s'approcha et elle fit un câlin à son papa en lui disant qu'elle était désolée pour toute ces questions. Il lui expliqua qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et que c'était normal, il lui fit un petit bisou sur son front et il la serra fort contre lui, puis ils se remirent à discuter de tout et de rien tout en restant dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

Après avoir soupé, Rumple décida de se lavé, sous l'eau chaude de la douche il se souvenu de certaine douche avec sa femme comme la fois ou elle avait fermait la porte à clés pour pas qu'il rentre. Cela lui fit sourire, il voulait toujours sa femme avec lui mais il allait la ramener d'entre les morts pour Ange, pour son bonheur, il sentait qu'elle voulait une mère, sa mère, et il allait lui donné ce qu'elle voulait. Après la douche, il retourna dans sa chambre pour se couchait et il vit une fille brune aux cheveux bouclés en pyjama rose allongés sur son lit en lisant encore le journal de sa grand-mère.

« Que veux-tu ma chérie ?

-Papa je peux restait dormir avec toi cette nuit s'il te plait ?

-D'accord »

Il la rejoint de l'autre côté du lui puis il regarda ce qu'elle lisait, elle ferma directement le livre ne lui expliquant ce c'était un journal INTIME. Il riait en lui précisant que ce journal était à sa grand-mère mais elle répliqua en expliquant que son grand-père d'amour les lui avait donné car elle savait gardés les secret et que ça lui permettrai d'en savoir plus sur ses origines, Rumple tourna des yeux sans cherchait à comprendre et il s'endormie. Ange avait des idées pour le voyage dans le temps elle n'avait qu'a prendre exactement les objets qu'avait utilisé Zelena pour le refaire, elle devait prendre le cœur de Regina, L'épée de Charmant et des fils d'or faits par son père qu'elle transformerait en cerveau, mais par contre pour le bébé c'était plus compliqué, elle devra encore y réfléchir, mais elle avait quelque idées mais aucune d'entre elle était sûr. En tout cas elle avait déjà avancée pour redonner vie à sa mère et elle en était satisfaite.


	5. La bague de la mort

Les jours passa depuis qu'elle avait profité d'une journée avec son père. Ange se leva très tôt et décida de se rendre au caveau de Regina pour récupérer le cœur de cette dernière. Elle était certaines que Regina s'était arrachée le cœur car quand Robin avait appris qua Marianne, son première véritable amour, était en vie elle est devenue jalouse et pour ne pas souffrir elle se serait arraché le cœur pour ne plus rien ressentir, enfin presque rien. Sinon pourquoi Regina n'aurait pas réagi quand elle a vu Marraine, Robin et Roland heureux en train de manger et de rigolais chez Granny. Elle avait prit un sac avec elle, une lampe torche, de l'eau, un couteau, après tout si elle tombée dans un piège ça pouvait être utile, et elle avait aussi un goutte de sang de Regina. C'était le plus important car ça lui serra beaucoup moins dangereux. Comment elle avait eu cette goutte ? Elle l'avait trouvé dans la boutique de son père. Pourquoi Rumple avait du sang de Regina ? Elle n'en savait rien et elle s'en fichait tant qu'elle pouvait le rendre heureux. Elle fut fin prête elle partit dans le caveau de la Méchante Reine.

* * *

Rumple cherchait la bague avec Regina et Emma, ils avaient beaucoup de mal car ils ne savaient que trop peu de choses à son emplacement, d'autant plus qu'elle devait être volé, ils avaient regardé partout ! Par chance Regina avait fait des recherches comme Gold et elle avait découvert qu'elle possédait une bague jumelle, la bague de la mort, celle qui tué n'importe qui sur le champ de la façon la plus horrible du monde, elle marchait comme la 1re on lui mettait un peu de sang et elle tuée le propriétaire de ce sang, sauf que la personne mourrait définitivement même si on retirait la goutte de sang. Et s'ils trouvaient la bague de la mort ils pourront plus facilement rechercher la bague de la vie en jetant un sortilège qui reliée les 2 bagues et qui ramènerait les 2 bagues au même endroit. Regina découvrit que cette bague se trouvait dans ce monde à Storybrooke, à la basse la bague de la mort avait était envoyé dans ce monde pour pas que sa magie soit utilisé tellement qu'elle était sombre, mais vu que Storybrooke est apparu à l'endroit où devait se trouver la bague, elle devait marcher. Ils se mirent à réfléchir plus sérieusement de l'emplacement de cette bague quand Emma eut une idée

« **Je pense savoir où est la bague !**

-Vous pensais… vous ne faite que supposer miss Swann.

-Non et si la bague se trouvait au puits ?

-_Le puits ? Mais pourquoi ?_

-C'est l'endroit le plus magique de tout Storybrooke et même vous Gold quand vous aviez rétabli la magie dans ce monde vous avez jeté votre potion la dedans. Et August, enfin… Pinocchio m'a dit, avant que je brise la malédiction, l'histoire de ce puits qui réalisait des souhaits ou un truc du genre. Et un objet d'une telle puissance doit se trouvait au centre de Storybrooke et il n'y a pas que la ville mais aussi une partie de la forêt qui appartient à Storybrooke.

-_C'est n'est pas forcément vrai._

-Mais si ! Pourquoi ce puits ? Et pourquoi pas un arbre magique, ou un truc du genre ? Parce que c'est l'endroit où de la magie est conservé et c'est le centre de Storybrooke, donc c'est l'emplacement de la bague de la mort !

-On n'est sûr de rien et il faudrait descendre au fond pour trouver cette bague.

-**Je suis prête à descendre**. »

Gold et Regina se regardèrent, ils ne croyaient pas au hasard mais c'était risqué et c'était qu'une supposition mais Regina était prêtre à prendre le risque. Elle regarda Emma et elle était d'accord, Gold fut obligé d'accepté.

* * *

Ange se trouva dans le caveau froid et hostile, elle se situé juste devants tous les cœurs. Sauf qu'il y en avait tellement qu'elle ne savait lequel pouvait être celui de Regina. Elle se mit à la place de Regina, si elle s'était arraché son propre cœur elle ne le mettrait dans une boîte quelconque mais dans une boite spéciale, particulière. Elle regarda dans la pièce et elle tomba sur une petite boîte simple, mais élégante, elle tendit l'oreille et elle entendait un bruit régulier. C'était le bruit d'un cœur qui battait, elle ouvrit la boite, c'était bien un cœur, un cœur noir qui avait une tache rouge, elle savait que c'était le cœur de Regina, elle referma la boite qu'elle mit dans son sac puis elle sorti du caveau le plus vite possible pour récupérer les autres ingrédients.

Elle se rendit Chez David pour avoir son épée, Blanche l'ouvrit la porte et elle lui proposa du thé. Pendant qu'elle préparait le thé elle lui posa quelques questions ?

« Alors pourquoi est tu la Ange ?

-Je suis venu voir Emma pour… euh… Pour qu'elle m'apprenne à… A faire du volley.

-Du volley ? Tu aimes le volley ?

-Oui je suis très fan depuis toujours !

-Emma ne fait pas de volley.

-Ah… Bon bah tant pis et sinon il est où votre prince charmant ?

-Il boit avec Leroy, Anton et Hook.

-D'accord, il a pensait à prendre son épée ?

-Non pas en ce moment vu comment c'est calme depuis plusieurs années.

-Ah je vois... »

Ange jeta un sort sur le robinet des toilette, Mary-Margaret courut dans les toilette pour voir ce qu'il se passait, Ange en profita pour prendre l'épée de David qu'elle vit sous le lit dans la chambre de Charmant de de Blanche-Neige. Elle partit aussi tôt, ce qui surprit Blanche quand elle revenu et qu'elle ne vit plus personne dans la pièce.

* * *

« C'est bon je suis prêtre à descendre. »

C'est ce que dit Emma quand elle fut attachée au harnais de sécurité que Gold le lui mit avec la magie, ce derniers et Regina tenait la corde, Emma avait une lampe troche qu'elle devra tenir pendant sa descente. Elle descendit tout doucement, elle cria quand elle arriva au fond de ce puits, elle observa avec sa lampe, elle regardait partout mais elle ne voyait presque rien et elle restait ainsi à chercher durant plusieurs minutes.

« Vous trouvé quelque chose miss Swann ?

-**Non rien pour l'instant…**

-_Il va falloir vous remonté nos bras sont en train de céder_. »

Regina et Gold la remontèrent quand subitement, Regina lâcha la corde ce qui surprit Gold qui eut du mal à tenir Emma seul. Emma tomba de 2-3m, par chance c'était plus de peur que de mal même.

« **Qu'es- ce qu'il se passa la haut ?**

-Regina tout va bien ?

-_Oui…. Non…. Je… Je…._

-Reprenez la corde avec moi vôtre Majesté !

-**Gold ne touchait à rien !**

- Pourquoi ?

-**Je vois quelque chose…** »

Emma mit la lampe allumée dans sa bouche et elle observa la dalle qui avait un petit trou, et dans ce petit trou quelque chose qui brillait. Elle essaya de retirer la dalle puis elle frotte sur la terre quand elle vit une bague. Elle était noire avec un diamant blanc dessus, par une mystérieuse raison cette bague la fascinant et la terrifiait aussi. Elle cria qu'elle venait de trouver la bague et le duo maléfique, enfin ex-maléfique la remonta. Emma fut fière d'avoir trouvé cette bague.

**« Alors ça ressembla à ça.**

-_Apparemment…_

-Je vais la prendre avec moi, retrouver-moi demain à 16h dans ma boutique.

-**D'accord. Et Regina pourquoi vous avez lâché la corde j'aurai pu mourir et me blesser !**

-_Je sais désolée… Mais … Quelqu'un m'a volé mon cœur…_

-**Quoi ?** –Comment ?»

Ils entendirent un bruit Regina était certaine que la personne qui avait son cœur les surveillé quand elle l'attrapa son visage s'immobilisa, comme celui d'Emma et de Rumple. La personne qui se trouvait en face d'eux c'est, c'était… Ils n'en revenaient pas…

* * *

Ange cacha le cœur et l'épée sous son lit pour que personne ne les voie. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, elle était satisfaite de son travail, le plus dur était fait, plus qu'a prendre du fil d'or qu'elle transformerait en cerveau et une créature innocente, même si pour l'être vivant qu'elle prendrait elle n'en savait rien mais elle verrait ce détail plus tard. Elle entendit son père rentrait en courant. Il se précipita dans la chambre de l'enfant avec un visage blanc, paniqué et confus.

« Ange prend tes affaires et va chez Regina je t'expliquerais plus tard.

-Papa qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Fais ce que je te dis sans poser de questions ?

-Mais…

-C'est un ordre ! »

Ange ne chercha pas à comprendre, voir son père paniquée c'était rare même tellement rare que quand ça arrivait c'était vraiment le pire qui se produisait. Elle prépara rapidement sa valise et elle mit le cœur et l'épée dans une boite qu'elle mit sur l'étagère en haut de son placard. Son père l'emmena cher Regina et il partit aussitôt.

Quand elle arriva l'enfant se dirigea vers Regina qui se trouvé dans son salon avec un visage neutre et terrifiait. Son père et Regina avait tout deux peur de quelque chose mais quoi ? QU'avais t'il fait ou vu ? Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil face à Regina et elle lui posa sa Questions où elle espérait obtenir une réponse.

« Que se passe-t-il Regina ?

-Ton grand-père viendra te prendre plus tard ce soir, tu resteras manger avec moi et…

-Répondez à ma question ! »

Ange était tellement énervée qu'on l'évite et qu'on lui mente qu'elle se leva de colère. Regina fut surprise par la réaction d'Ange, jamais cette enfant c'était énervée auparavant, elle était très curieuse, son père ne lui avait rien expliqué et elle voyait dans son regard que Ange voulait des réponses à ces questions et Regina voyait aussi qu'elle savait qu'elle, Emma et son père manigançait quelque chose. Elle baissa le regard puis elle se leva aussi pour s'asseoir à côté d'Ange, elle lui prit les mains et lui dit d'un ton calme mais inquiet :

« Assis-toi je vais t'expliquer mais ce n'est pas facile à comprendre et à entendre… »


	6. La résurrections

« Assis-toi je vais t'expliquer mais ce n'est pas facile à comprendre et à entendre… Graham et Neal sont revenus d'entre les morts.

-Vraiment ?! Alors pourquoi c'est une mauvaise nouvelle ? Et comment sont-ils revenus ? Je croyais que c'était impossible !

-Eh bien… En ce moment il se passe des choses étranges en ville, et on a eu l'impression de revoir certaines personnes mortes comme, pour moi, ma mère. Mais ce n'est pas tout…

-Pour l'instant je ne vois pas le pire mais dite le quand même.

-Les personnes qui ont ressuscité Neal et Graham sont Pan, Zelena, Cora et Maléfique… Et ils auraient aussi ramené un monstre terrifiant…

-Quoi ?! Mais ils sont morts ! Enfin ils l'étaient donc comment ils sont réussis à revenir !

-C'est ce qu'on se demande mais on doit te protéger et ils doivent avoir mon cœur car je l'ai senti qu'on est parti le chercher dans mon caveau. »

Ange ne dit rien mais elle avait un air inquiet sur son visage, il ne fallait pas que Regina ou quiconque découvre son plan et que c'était elle qui lui avait volée son cœur. Regina pensa en voyant son visage qu'elle s'inquiétait pour son père. Elle l'emmena dans l'ancienne chambre d'henry en lui demanda de ne pas bouger et de restais ici. Ange attendit qu'elle sorte de la chambre pour qu'elle prenne le lit de sa mère pour qu'elle relise les passages où elle parlait de ces fameux méchants. Alors… Cora était la mère de Regina et elle est morte à cause de Blanche-Neige…. Peter pan alias Malcom est le père de Rumple soit son arrière-grand-père, tué par son père. Zelena est la demi-sœur de Regina morte par Rumple. Et Maléfique… Elle ne trouva rien, même pas un seul passage où son nom était marqué… Pourquoi son nom était écrit nul-part ? Regina la chercher pour qu'elles mangent. Assise à table en terminant de mangés des lasagnes et posa sa questions à Regina :

« Qui est Maléfique?

-C'est une sorcière redoutable, elle a vécu très longtemps mais elle est morte avant ta naissance, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs… Cette femme peut se transformer en dragon et elle peut être vraiment sadique et sans cœur quand elle el veut vraiment !

-Donc il vaut mieux se méfier d'elle ?

-Oui ! »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Regina se leva pour ouvrir et Ange l'accompagna et resta juste derrière elle. C'était Maurice qui venait cherchait Ange. Ange pris ses affaires et elle monta dans la voitures de son grand-père. Regina lui fit au revoir de la tête et elle rentra en fermant sa porte.

* * *

Moe l'a ramena dans sa boutique, « Games of Thrones », et mit les affaires de l'enfant à l'arrière de sa boutique et ils y restèrent au cas-où. Il lui expliqua ensuite qu'elle devait restait ici avec lui et qu'elle ne devait surtout rien faire. Elle voulut protestant car elle voulait voir son père et récupérer le cœur et l'épée. Elle était inquiété et terrifié, elle commença à versait quelque larmes quand elle entendit la porte de la boutique. Maurice lui fit signe de la tête qu'elle devait restait et il partit voir qui était là… Ange resta assis sur une chaise à l'arrière-boutique et elle écouta ce qui se passa sans faire un seul bruit. Elle entendit son grand-père et une autre personne, sa voix ne lui disait rien mais elle pouvait dire que c'était la voix d'un garçon.

« Où est l'enfant ?

-De qui vous parlait ?

-Vous savez très bien de qui je parle ! »

Elle entendit des pots de fleur se brisaient sa suivait par les fenêtres et elle entendit aussi des sorts mais ça finissait par… Par des coups de fusil. Elle se mit parterre en boule et elle boucha ses oreilles en pleurant. Elle était plus que terrifiait, elle évité de faire du bruit pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elle conta les coups, un premier… Un deuxième… Un troisième…. et enfin… Un quatrième… Elle courut pour sortir de la boutique elle ne devait pas se faire prendre et pourquoi on l'a cherchait elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle courut jusqu'à chez elle, elle était tellement désespérait, terrifié inquiète et désemparait qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à si on la suivait ou non. Les larmes ne cessa pas de coulait sur son visage, elle prit l'épée et le cœur qu'elle mit dans sa petite valise et elle se cacha dans son placard quand elle entendit du bruit. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que tout allait bien se passait. Le placard s'ouvrit et elle ferma les yeux, terrifiait quand elle sentit des bras qui l'entourait et une voix qui lui était inconnu qui la rassura, elle ouvrit les yeux et elle regarda cette personne brun aux cheveux un peu bouclés avec des yeux brun.

« Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis Neal, le fils de Rumpelstiltskin, et apparemment du peu que je sais, tu t'appel Ange et que je suis ton frère. Maintenant sèche tes larmes je vais t'emmener dans un lieu sûr. »

Neal lui sécha quelque larme avec ses mains et il lui fit son plus beau sourire. Elle lui rendit son sourire et elle partit avec lui dans sa voiture, elle s'assit à l'arrière et Neal au côté passager à l'avant. Le chauffeur n'était autre que Graham, elle le reconnu avec ses cheveux très bouclés et sa belle barbe de 5 jours, elle avait vu des photos de lui dans le bureau du shérif, Graham était l'ancien shérif avant qu'il se fasse tué par Regina peu de temps après que Emma arriva a Storybrooke. Graham arrêta la voiture au cimetière.

* * *

Ils l'emmenèrent au caveau de Regina, que cette dernière ensorcela pour ne laisser entrer que la famille de Charmant, celle de Gold, Hook et Graham. Elle retrouva à l'intérieur avec Blanche, David, Emma, les 2 Neal, Hook, Regina et Graham. Elle avait encore les larmes aux yeux et Mary-Margaret s'approcha et la consola avec son amour maternel qu'elle avait naturellement. Elle regarda partout mais il n'y avait pas son père, puis elle regarda attentivement les autres et elle remarqua qu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins blessés. Elle se remit à pleureur elle était terrifié quand quelqu'un entra dans le caveau, c'était lui ! C'était son père, Ange se jeta dans ses bras en larmes, elle avait cru que son père était mort. Elle avait peur de se retrouver seule, sans aucune famille, elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans personne. Rumple la rassura, il se mit aussi à pleurait il avait tellement peur pour elle, il a perdu tant de monde que Ange était la seule chose qui lui restait, et jamais il voudrait la perdre. Sa serait la goutte de trop qui aurait débordé le vase… Il la regarda dans ses yeux aussi bruns que les yeux et lui demanda :

« Ange… Que s'est-il passait à la boutique ?

-J'étais à l'arrière-boutique… Avec grand-père … Et… Et la porta de la boutique s'ouvra… Puis un garçon lui demanda où j'étais… Et il ne dit rien… Puis j'entendis des pots de fleur se brisait… Avec un moment plus tard c'était devenue…. C'était devenu de coup de fusil… J'étais terrifiait mais je restais cachait… Et je me suis enfui… Je suis rentrée et Neal et Graham m'ont trouvé…

-C'est bon ma chérie, calme-toi c'est terminé… Chut…. »

Il la serra fort contre lui, lui caressa ses cheveux et lui dit que tout allez bien se passer et qu'elle devait se calmer pour la consoler. Graham et Neal expliquèrent comment ils avaient retrouvé Ange, et ils avaient aussi révéler que Maurice était mort par balle… ce qui désespéra Ange, qui n'avait plus que père comme famille… Et qu'il allait bientôt mourir… David regarda l'enfant il avait une question à lui posait dans ce qu'elle a dit une chose le perturba ?

« L'agresseur de ton grand-père voulait savoir où tu étais ?

-Oui… Pourquoi ? »

Ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter pourquoi « Il » voudrait Ange, il la voulait pour torturé Rumpelstiltskin ou pour une autre raison… Ils se mirent tous à y réfléchir quand David voyait Neal et Graham, qui était un peu appart en train de discuter mais ils dictaient avec plusieurs personnes, avec des personnes où ils étaient les 2 seuls à les voir.

« Mais maman je te dis que ça va bien se passer !

-_Elle est un peu énervant ta mère._

-Pas besoin de t'énervée et toi le chasseur tu te tais!

-**Vous parlez à qui vous deux** ? »

La question de David les perturbais un peu, ils se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient l'air de deux fous. Graham se lança et dit la vérité :

« Depuis qu'on a ressuscité on voit les morts du moins leur fantômes et disons que Mila n'est pas super contente, comme quoi son fils serait en dangers alors qu'il essaye de lui dire le contraire. »

Tous les regardèrent avec intrication, ils voyaient les morts, c'était leur prix pour avoir ressuscité… Ange ne voulut profiter de l'occasion pour en savoir plus, sur leur pouvoir mais surtout si, oui ou non, sa mère était encore morte. Elle le demanda et Neal lui expliqua qu'il avait vu sa mère dans le monde des morts mais elle n'est pas revenus et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'invoqué c'était à elle de venir. Elle sentit les larmes qui lui montait aux yeux mais elle se retenu, elle avait assez pleurais aujourd'hui. Emma voyait la gamine triste, elle remarqua qu'elle avait une valise avec elle.

« Pourquoi tu as cette valise ?

-A la base je devais dormir chez mon-grand père mais je crois que c'est impossible maintenant…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as prix ?

-De quoi me changer et de quoi me préparait et j'ai aussi le journal de ma mère et de ma grand-mère

-Tu as leurs journaux intimes ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Je ne savais pas que tu les avais mais tu peux nous les passer on va peut-être trouvée des indices car si ils te veulent il doit y avoir une raison et peut-être que Belle a dut l'écrire.

-Je l'ai déjà lu et relu des centaines de fois et je n'ai rien vu.

-Oui mais nous on a connu ta mère et on a vécu des aventures ensemble donc on peut peut-être voir et comprendre certaines chose que toi tu n'as pas vue. »

Elle fut d'accord et elle prit sa valise, et involontairement Neal donna un coup à Ange, il était un peu énervé à cause de Graham et de sa mère, et elle renversa la valise. Regina sentit une douleur à sa poitrine comme-ci on lui avait donné un coup dans le cœur… Elle ne croyait pas aux coïncidences elle s'approcha et elle arracha la valise des mains de Ange et elle fouilla à l'intérieur elle sortit tous du sac, il y avait des vêtements, des sous vêtement, une brosse à dents un peigne et enfin l'épée de Charmant et le cœur noir de Regina. Tout le monde la regarda. Regina était folle de rage, elle qui pensait que les autres lui avait volée son cœur pour lui faire du mal c'était Ange qui allait le lui faire.

« _Pourquoi as-tu mon cœur ?!_

-**Et pourquoi tu as mon épée ?**

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez…

-_Alors réponds-moi et pourquoi tu as volé mon cœur ?!_

-…

-_Répond maintenant !_ »

Hook et charmant essayait de calmer Regina pendant que Rumple se mit devant sa fille en lui faisant face et en lui posant la question de Regina de façon beaucoup plus calme. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle savait que ça n'allait pas plaire à son père mais elle faisait ça pour lui et que pour lui. Au bout de quelques minutes elle avoua :

« J'ai pris le cœur de Regina et l'épée de Charmant pour… Pour faire le même sort que Zelena avait jeté pour changer le passé… Je veux changer le passé pour éviter que ma mère tombe malade, et qu'elle meure… Je vous bien que tu es malheureux papa, j'essaye de tout faire pour que tu sois heureux mais je vois que tu veux ma mère et rien qu'elle… Je suis désolée je voulais juste te rendre heureux… »

Rumple voyait très bien que les intentions de sa fille sont bonnes, mais c'était beaucoup trop risqué et vu tout ce qu'il se passe il ne pouvait pas lui crié dessus, il al prit dans les ses bras lui chuchota à l'oreille que sa mère lui manquait beaucoup mais qu'elle aussi le rendait heureux. Il ne dit rien sur la partie de récupéré la bague de la vie.

« Son idée n'est pas bête mais on va changer ton plan Ange. »

C'est ce que dis Emma en regardant la jeune fille dans les yeux.

« Ecoutez ce que je vais dire et dite moi ce que vous en pensez… »


	7. Le portail temporel

Le plan d'Emma n'était pas bête mais difficile et compliqué. Il fallait que Regina, Gold, Ange et elle utilisent toute leur magie. Rumple n'aima pas vraiment ce plan, Ange serait en dangers, mais elle lui prit les mains et le regarda dans les yeux, son regard lui disait que tout allait bien se passé, il acquit de la tête et sourît. David et Hook partaient du les deux du caveau, ils revinrent 2h plus tarda avec un adorable chiot et le rouet de Rumpelstiltskin. Gold se mit a tissé encore et encore pendant un long moment et Regina le stoppa en lui disant que c'était amplement suffisant. Emma mit la bague de la mort à son index. Tous étaient armée part une épée, même Regina et Gold, Blanche et les 2 Neal et Graham avait eu un arc en plus.

* * *

Belle ne savait pas où elle était, peu de temps avant elle était dans le monde des mort, là elle se trouvé dernière des barreaux, elle se trouvait dans une cage. Elle semblait être en bonne forme, du moins elle le pensa… Elle entendit, une porte s'ouvrir, des personnes descendirent des escaliers. C'était eux, ceux qui l'avaient ramenée d'entre les morts, Pan, Zelena, Cora et une autre femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas… cette mystérieuse femme à l'air effrayante avait cheveux blond fort bouclés avec les lèvres pulpeuses. Pan s'approcha de la cage et regarda Belle avait un air amusé.

« **Le jeu va pouvoir devenir de plus en plus intense.**

-De… De quoi tu parles ?

-_Disons qu'on s'amuse un peu aux poupées et que tu l'un des poupées !_

-Pourquoi moi ? De quoi vous parler ?

-_**Rumpelstiltskin tient beaucoup à toi, on a voulu s'en prendre à ta fille mais elle est introuvable et ton père n'as rien voulu dire à Peter et ça lui a coûtait la vie de sauvé celle de sa petite-fille. Merci cette arme qui envoie de drôle de petit métal à une vitesse incroyable pour avoir tué ton chère Papa!**_

-Non… Pas mon père… Que voulait-vous aux autres ? Et comment vous avez ressuscités ? Et moi ?

-Je n'étais plus vivante sous ma forme humaine mais sous ma forme maléfique, j'ai versé une goutte de sang dans la bague de la vie et je suis redevenue Maléfique. Et je vu que je m'ennuyais seule un peu de compagnie ne me faisais pas de mal alors j'en ai ressuscité plusieurs. J'ai aussi ramenés Graham et Baelfire pour les tués au moment venus devant eux ! Tout comme toi, remercie ma belle bague.

- _Et vu qu'ils nous ont volées nos vies et on va leur prendre la leur. _

-_**Mais avant on va les faire souffrir**_**.** »

Belle fut effrayé par leur paroles mais elle évita de montrée toute marques d'affections. Elle était manipulée et ils allaient faire du mal à Rumple et à sa petite fille. Zelena ouvra la cage et prit Belle de force. Elle voulut se défendre mais elle se calma quand Pan la menaça de tués directement Rumple. Elle se mit à pensait à leur fille. Qu'était-elle devenue ? A quoi ressemblais-t-elle ? Pouvait-t-elle la revoir juste un seul instant ? Elle se posa tant de questions qui lui torturèrent la tête qu'elle remarqua à peine qu'il se trouvait dans le cimetière.

* * *

Le groupe se dirigea dans la grange de Zelena, c'était l'endroit parfait pour lancé le sort. Ange prit le chiot et le mit dans un panier, il était vraiment adorable, c'était vraiment une jeune créature mignonne, insouciante et surtout innocente, d'où le choix, comme pour la 1re fois que ce sort fut jetés, elle le plaça à droite, a la place de l'innocence. Regina mit son cœur en haut du cercle, à la place de l'amour. Rumple mit son cerveau, enfin le cerveau qu'il avait fait en or, en bas, à la place de la sagesse. Et Emma mit l'épée de son père à gauche, à la place du courage. Ils formaient à eux quatre le cœur de Storybrooke, à eux quatre le sort qu'avais fait la Wicked Withch pouvait marcher, même mieux que le 1re. Ils se placèrent au centre du cercle et ils se tenaient les mains, Ils relevaient la tête et le sort commença. Des sortes de flammes qui provenait des 3 objets et du chiot venaient se rassemblais en tourbillon au centre à l'emplacement de Gold, Regina, Emma et Ange. Ils restaient concentrés, pendant que les autres surveillaient pour pas que ceux qui ont ressuscités arrivent. Le portail s'ouvrait petit à petit, ils étaient proches quand ils entendirent la grange s'ouvrir, Blanche prix une flèche et elle l'envoya vers Cora qu'elle stoppa avec sa magie. C'était la guerre, Pan arriva seulement après les autres de son groupe. Tout fier de lui, il présenta une belle femme qu'il retenait.

« Si j'étais vous je ne lancerais pas une nouvelle flèche ! »

Il tirait les cheveux de Belle avec un couteau qu'il mit sous le cou de celle-ci. Rumple crut pleurais, elle était là de retour, en vie et en bonne santé. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Malcom la tue… Belle regarda Rumple ne larmes, elle était morte depuis si longtemps, tous avait vieillis, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir dans peu de temps. Elle détourna son regard de son véritable amour pour regarda la jeune fille qui tenait les mains de Rumple, elle vit ses yeux brun, ses cheveux bouclé qui lui arrivait dans le dos et son expression sur son visage angélique, cette expressions à la fois heureuse et triste. Elle l'a reconnu, c'était son bébé, c'était son Ange. Ange voyait sa mère en vie elle était heureuse et bouleversé. Elle voulait courir la voir et la serrait fort mais Pan la retenait en otages, ce qui la rendit triste… Elle détourna son regard et se concentra sur le portail qui grandissait pour qu'elle puisse sautait. Charmant, Hook, Blanche et les autres attaquèrent le groupe ennemis, leur sang devait couler pour que le plan d'Emma marche, il fallait qu'elle ait leur sang pour qu'elle le mettant dans la bague de la mort afin de les tués par la suite.

Charmant et Hook s'occupaient de Maléfique. Neal et Graham s'occupaient de Peter Pan. Blanche et son enfant, Neal s'occupaient de Cora. Regina fut envoyée à l'autre bout de la grange par Zelena, elles firent un règlement de compte royalement extraordinaire. Emma parti aider son père et son petit-ami à vaincre Maléfique. Emma blessa Maléfique et elle put prendre un peu de son sang qu'elle mit dans la bague de la mort. Maléfique sentit son cœur s'arrêtait, elle prit 1000 ans en quelque secondes et elle finassa en poussière sous les yeux de tout le monde. Et une de moins se dit Emma. Pan, Cora et Zelena devait éviter de perdre du sang pour éviter de finir comme Maléfique. Rumple vit Bae et Graham galéraient avec Pan alors il sortit du cercle et il essaya de sauver Belle. Ange se trouva seule dans le cercle quand elle tourna la tête. Pan planta qu'il tenait sous le cou de Belle dans le cou de Rumple et il sorti un pistolet et tira 2 balles sur Rumple, une au bras et l'autre à la poitrine. Neal lui planta son épée dans le cœur de Peter et Emma mit le sang de Malcom, qui coula, dans sa bague. Deux en moins. Belle se jeta sur son véritable amour elle pleurait de le voir souffrir, elle retira la lames et elle compressa son cou et sa poitrine avec ses mains, elle le regarda profondément dans ses yeux et elle rapprocha sa tête contre la sienne, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait du sang sur ses mains et sur ses vêtement.

« Rumple ne meurt pas je t'en prie… J'ai besoin de toi… Ange a besoin de toi…

-Je t'aime ma chérie… De tout mon cœur… »

Ange se mit à pleurais la prophétie était vrai, son père allait mourir dans les bras ensanglantée de sa mère. C'était horrible à voir… Son grand-père et son père mourrait en une seule et même journée… Et quelques heures séparèrent à peine leurs morts… Elle ne pouvait pas se retenir. Elle voulut courir rejoindre ses parents pour soigner et essayer de le sauver quand le portail s'ouvra et l'emporta. Neal et Graham voulurent rattraper Ange mais c'était trop tard. Le portail se referma derrière Ange.


	8. Elisabeth

Ange se retrouva dans la Forêt Enchantée, elle pleurait encore, son père allait mourir, ou il était peut-être déjà mort. Les larmes ne purent s'empêcher de couler sur son visage. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendre compte qu'elle devait se changer et se cacher pour pas qu'on la remarque. Elle se dirigea vers une rivière, proche de l'endroit où elle avait atterrit et elle vit son visage… Elle était verte ! Elle avait souvent entendu qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère, mais là, elle ressemblait vraiment à son père. La peau verte écailleuse, les yeux ressemblait à ceux d'un drôle de chant et ses cheveux, sale tout emmêlait. On pouvait dire que c'était la fille du Ténébreux. Elle changea ses vêtements et son apparence, désormais elle ressemblait à une paysanne, légèrement ronde, blonde aux yeux marron. Au moins, personne ne la reconnaitra dans le futur. Elle entendit une personne criait. Elle courut pour voir ce qui se passait quand elle vit un garçon d'environ 12 ans, grand et brun, qui sauver une petite fille brune aussi aux cheveux forts boulés, qui se noyait dans la rivière. Elle incarnat un serviette et elle partit aidés la jeune fille. Le garçon et Ange attrapèrent les bras de la fille et la sautèrent de l'eau. Ange tendit sa serviette à la petite fille qui la remercia.

« Merci pour l'aide.

-De rien.

-A qui avons-nous l'honneur.

-Je m'appelle Ange… Angélique !

-Enchantée. Je suis Gaston. Et voici mon amie Belle. »

Elle n'en revenait pas, elle venait de sauver sa mère de la noyade. Mais elle avait atterrit au mauvais endroit. D'après le plan d'Emma elle aurait dut se rendre peu de temps avant la malédiction de Regina pour trouver la bague et la ramener dans le futur. Mais elle avait pensée au moment où Belle s'était noyée… Elle se sentit bête. Elle pensa un long moment et elle n'entendit pas sa mère enfin Belle.

« Angélique vous m'avez entendu ?

-Non pardon…

-Je vous proposais de venir avec moi pour voir mes parents et leur expliquer que vous m'avez sauvée avec Gaston.

-D'accord. »

Ils partirent tous les trois rejoindre un campement un peu plus loin, il y avait du mondes, des gardes, des servants, et il y avait un femme enceinte qui était magnifique, blonde aux yeux, bleu avec un visage d'ange, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Belle, c'était incroyable. Belle mouillé rejoignit cette belle femme qui l'a pris dans ses bras

« Ma chérie il est tard, il fait presque nuit et pourquoi tu es mouillé ? Que s'est-il passait ?

-Je lisais près de la rivière quand je vis un chat, j'ai voulu le rattraper mais il est parti et mon livre était dans la rivière j'ai voulu le rattraper mais je suis tombée et Gaston et Angélique m'ont sauvés »

La mère de Belle regarde Ange, puis la remercia et se présenta sous le nom de Elisabeth, Ange souriait car Elisabeth c'était son 2ème prénom. Elisabeth lui posa des questions comme qui elle était ? D'où elle venait etc… Ange enfin « Angélique » répondu à toutes les questions et elle retenu chacune de ses réponses, au cas où elle devrait en reparler. Elle disait qu'elle était une orpheline et qu'elle venait d'un royaume lointain. Elle aima beaucoup discuter avec sa mère et sa grand-mère, un peu moins avec Gaston car il parlait de chasse et de « Je suis mieux et plus fort que tous les autres » ce qui l'énervait un peu. Mais elle aimait restait avec eux. Plus tard, plusieurs hommes arrivèrent sur des chevaux. L'un d'eux était grand, fort avec des yeux bleus et des cheveux bruns. Il se dirigea vers Belle et sa mère. C'était Maurice, c'était son grand-père. Elle fut étonnait de le voir jeune. En même temps elle était dans le passé donc c'était un peu logique de le voir ainsi. Elisabeth embrassa tendrement son mari et elle présenta leur invitée Angélique. Il lui sourit et la salua, et il rappela à sa femme qu'elle devait se reposait. Elle acquit et elle rentra dans une tente. Maurice regarda Angélique et lui demanda où elle aller dormir, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Belle vit Ange mal alaise et elle demanda à son père sa sauveuse pouvait dormir dans la tente avec elle, son père accepta et il rejoignit son épouse déjà endormie dans sa tente.

* * *

Les deux jeunes filles avaient parlé longtemps avant de s'endormir, mais Ange ne pouvait pas restait, elle devait allait voir Rumpelstiltskin pour qu'il l'aide à retournait dans son monde. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle y retourne avec un peu de chances elle pouvait sauvés son père... Elle cessa d'y pensait pour ne pas pleurait de nouveau même si elle sentit les larmes qui avait déjà coulait sur son visage. Elle les sécha rapidement, puis elle se rendormie.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla avant Belle et elle sorti de la tente, elle vit Elisabeth, assise sur une buche devant un feu, dans une robe blanche qui mettait son teint en valeur. Ange rejoignit sa grand-mère. Elles se mirent à discuter, Ange expliqua à Elisabeth qu'elle devrait partir plus tard dans la journée, et cette dernière lui posa une question :

« Que vas-tu faire après ?

-Je vais devoir chercher Rumpelstiltskin pour qu'il m'aide à retrouver mes parents. »

A sa réponse sa grand-mère devenu pâle, presque transparent.

« Mais… C'est beaucoup trop risqué pour une jeune fille comme toi !

-Je sais mais il est le seul à pouvoir m'aidé.

-Mais le prix à payer va être énorme croit moi !

-Vous avez déjà passé un marché avec lui… »

Ange en était sûr, sa grand-mère avait déjà rencontré Rumple, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait encore plus peur que les autres personne. Elisabeth voyait qu'Angélique se doutait de quelque chose, elle soupira et elle lui raconta son histoire les larmes aux yeux :

« IL y a fort longtemps, j'ai rencontré une femme du nom d'Aurore, elle avait eu des problèmes avec une autre sorcière du nom de Maléfique, j'ai voulu aidé mon amie mais Maléfique se vengea sur moi en me forçant à boire qui me tuerais petit à petit dans d'horrible souffrances. Je ne m'inquiétais pas au début mais je suis tombée enceinte de Belle puis pendant ma grosse j'ai commençait à être malade, je maigrissais, je toussais beaucoup et même des fois je perdais du sang, j'étais dans un état horrible. J'ai demandée l'aide à Rumpelstiltskin pour qu'il puisse me guérir mais il juste pu retarder ma maladie de quelque années le prix était le derniers objet que j'avais de mes parents, le collier de ma mère mais il ricana en disant que j'avais seulement payé une partie du prix. Et bientôt je vais mourir… »

Des larmes coulaient du visage d'Elisabeth, Ange devina le restant du prix, c'était Belle qui avait payé la fin en mourant de la même manière. Elle retenait ses larmes, c'était juste horrible et son père savait que l'enfant d'Elisabeth allait finir de payer le prix mais il ne savait pas que ça allait être sa femme qui le payerait. Elle savait aussi que dans le journal de sa grand-mère elle mourrait quand elle était enceinte, elle se douta qu'elle lui restait que peu de mois à vivre, Si elle avait su plus tôt que les 2 morts qui était portant similaire avait un tel lien elle aurait empêché Maléfique de faire boire sa foutue potion à Elisabeth… Ange savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour sa grand-mère, même en demandant à son père, jamais Elisabeth serait guérit, et Belle non plus… Après quelques secondes dans ses pensées Ange dit à Elisabeth :

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous, et croyez-moi disons que je sais des choses que personne ne sait encore mais croyais-moi il faut que je vois Rumpelstiltskin.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable.

-Je vous en prie savez au moins où est son château ?

-… Très bien, mais promet-moi d'être prudente et de m'envoyer une lettre quand tu auras fini ton histoire d'accord ?

-Je vous le promets ! »

Elisabeth s'inquiéta vraiment pour Angélique mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait elle avait confiance en elle. Et ce qu'elle disait lui paraissait insensé mais une voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'elle devait aider l'enfant à voir Rumpelstiltskin. Elle lui donna une carte. Il lui faudrait 2 jours de voyages à pieds pour aller à son château près des montagnes. D'ici à 3-4 jours elle espérerait recevoir la lettre d'Ange qui lui disait qu'elle allait bien.

* * *

Ange parti vers 13h elle eut le temps de dire au revoir à tout le monde, seul Elisabeth savait où elle partait vraiment, elle avait dit aux autres qu'elle devait retrouver à son village. Ange fut contente d'avoir connu sa grand-mère et sa mère. Elle en était vraiment heureuse, elle s'entendait bien avec la Belle de 9 ans, elle savait que sa mère aurait des souvenirs d'elles ensemble, elle se remémora de tout leur fou rire la nuit précédente. Elle avait bien rigolée, elle fut contente de voir qu'elle avait les mêmes intérêts que sa mère pour la lecture, la musique, et elles rêvaient toutes les deux de voyager et de rencontrer le véritable amour. Elle fut tellement heureuse d'avoir partagés des moments avec elle qu'elle se mit à versait des larmes de joie. Quand Ange se retrouva assez loin du campement elle se téléporta devant la porte du château de Rumple. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une chose à faire, convaincre son père qu'elle venait du futur et le convaincre qu'il l'aide à retourner dans le futur. A non, deux choses enfaites.


	9. Rumpelstiltskin

Ange se retrouva face au château de son père, assez grand et sombre, très sombre. Elle comprenait pourquoi c'était le Dark Castle. Mais, elle venait de pensait à quelque chose, elle ne sait pas quoi dire à son père, après tout elle n'allait pas sonnait et lui dire « Salut, je suis Ange, je viens du futur, vous êtes mon père et vous êtes le seul à pouvoir m'aidés à revenir dans le futur. », elle soupira, ça allait être compliqué. Après quelques minutes elle décida de frappait à la porte, elle verrait bien ce qu'elle dirait puis voilà. Les deux immenses portes s'ouvrit, elle ne vit personne, elle avança en regardant de droit à gauche. Au final le château faisait plus peur à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Sérieusement, qu'elle châteaux monstrueux, qui devait faire peur à tout le monde devait avoir du ROSE. Ca la faisait rire, du rose dans un château, dans le château de celui qui devait faire peur à tout le monde. Elle décida d'appeler le Ténébreux.

« Rumpelstiltskin?... Vous êtes là ?... J'ai besoin de vous maintenant… Rumpelstiltskin ? »

Elle attendu mais aucune réponse, elle soupira en se disant qu'elle était maudite. Jamais elle ne pourrait revenir dans son monde. Jamais, elle ne pourrait sauvait son père, ou revoir sa mère. Des larmes commencèrent à coulait de son visage. Elle se retourna, la tête baissée, avec des larmes sur son doux visage d'ange.

« Que veux-tu ? »

Elle leva la tête et sécha ses larmes quand elle reconnut son père, Rumple. Il ressemblait à Ange quand elle se vit en Ténébreuse, avec la peau verte écailleuse, les cheveux pas très propre, comme les dents, et surtout des yeux étrange qui font assez peur. Ange sécha ses larmes, et sourit.

« Je t'ai posé une questions !

-Pardon, je suis Ange. Et je pense que vous pouvais m'aidé.

-Aidait à faire quoi ? »

Elle le dévisagea tristement, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était son père mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait se passait, ou même de qui elle était. Elle ferma les yeux puis elle se lança :

« Je viens du futur et vous devez m'aidés à retourner à mon époque. »

Il a dévisagea. Et se mit à rire.

« Personne ne peux voyager dans le temps !

-Mais je l'ai fait je peux vous dire ce qui va se passé.

-Ce n'est pas une paysanne petite paysanne qui va pourvoir me dire mon avenir, de toute façon je peux le faire.

- Je cache ma véritable apparence. Mais je vais vous montrer qui je suis vraiment.

-... Tu mens ! Et tu es loin d'être intéressante, maintenant pars ! »

Le Ténébreux tourna le dos à la jeune fille, quand il entendit et ressenti, une nuance de magie derrière lui, il se retourna et il l'a vit. Il vit Ange sous sa vraie apparence. Il trouvait qu'elle lui ressemblait. Il la voyait comme une menace, et si elle était une Ténébreuse somme lui mais qu'elle veuille le tué pour être plus puissante. L'enfant le regarda et recula et lui expliquait tout :

« Je m'appelle Ange Gold, j'ai 10 ans et je suis vote fille…

-C'est impossible…

-Si, plus tard vous allez rencontrer ma mère et je serais née…

-… Ce ne sont que des mensonges, tu veux juste avoir mes pouvoirs ! Jamais tu ne les auras.

-Non je dis la vérité. Voter père s'appelle Malcom alias Peter Pan, il vous a abandonné à des fileuses quand vous aviez 8 ans .Vous avez rencontré Mila, vous en êtes tombait amoureux vous vous êtes mariés et vous avait eu Baelfire, mon oncle. Elle vous a quitté pour Hook quand Bae avait 4 ans, entre deux vous avait fait la guerre des ogres et vous avait fui le champ de bataille pour ne pas abandonner votre fils. Quand mon oncle a eu 14 ans il allait se faire enrôlé dans cette guerre mais vous avez pris les pouvoir du ténébreux en le tuant et vous aviez protégés votre fils, qui malheureusement est parti avec un haricot magique. Vous cherchez à tout prix un moyen pour venir dans un monde sans magie pour le retrouvait et vous savez que le seul moyen pour vous d'y réussir c'est que la fille de Cora lance ce sort.

-… Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça sur moi ?

-Car je suis votre fille et que vous me le direz plus tard…

-Et pourquoi je voudrais t'aidés, à revenir dans ton monde ?

-Je suis votre fille !

-Merci j'ai compris, mais théoriquement tu n'es pas encore née donc tu n'es pas encore ma fille.

-Mais si vous ne m'aidés pas jamais je pourrais revenir dans mon monde et jamais je pourrais vous sauvés.»

Rumple fut intrigués par sa dernière phrase, « Lui sauvés la vie ». Mais pourquoi ? Qu'allés-t-il se passé ? Et pourquoi elle ?

« Donc _**TU**_ dois _**ME**_ sauver ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Disons que certaine personne ont voulus se vengeait et que sa vous a gravement blessé, malheureusement vous perdiez tellement de sang que vous étiez évanouie et moi pendant ce temps je tombais dans le portail temporel. Don c'est pourquoi vous devez m'aidés ! »

Il avait du mal à la croire, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle disait vraie… Il était vraiment intrigué par cette enfant. Mais il ne montra pas ses émotions face à elle et il avança et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans le laboratoire de Rumpelstiltskin. C'était grand, rempli d'étagère avec des livres, et au centre une table, avec des fioles, un rouet et un placard qui contenait aussi des fioles. Rumpelstiltskin se dirigea vers la table et il commença à regardait Ange avec mille et une questions en tête.

« Donc tu es ma _**FILLE**_.

-Oui.

-Qui est ta mère ?

-Elle s'appelle Belle, maintenant elle a mon âge, enfin dans ce monde, à ce moment-là, maintenant.

-Hum… Je vois mais comment peut-elle aimé un monstre ?

-Pour elle vous n'êtes pas un monstre.

-… Et je trouve mon fils ?

-Oui, vous allez réussir, et il vous pardonnera ! »

Rumple sourit, il allait réussir, c'est tout ce qui importai, même si il allait avoir une fille et qu'il allait trouvait une fin heureuse, il aurait son fils. Il commença à cherchait dans ses livres ce qu'il fallait faire, Ange le regarda, sa lui faisait bizarre de voir son père ainsi, avec un drôle de voix aigu. Apr7s des heures de recherche le Ténébreux trouva une solution, il devait utilisait la baguette de la fée noir, enfin Ange devait l'utilisé. Par chance Rumpelstiltskin possédait la baguette, pour des raisons… Pour certaines raison ! Ange prit la baguette et elle ouvra le portail, pendant que son père la regardait partir. Ange courut serrait son père fort dans ses bras en la remerciant. Elle le remercia de l'avoir aidés puis elle lui dit, les larmes aux yeux, et aussi elle le remercia d'être ce qu'il était car elle l'aimait ainsi. Il la serra dans ses bras, ce qui lui faisait bizarre car personne ne l'avait aimait depuis si longtemps, mais au moins il savait qu'il allait avoir une fille, merveilleuse qui allait l'aimé. Elle commença à partir et Rumple buvait la potion, qu'il avait préparé avant de cherchait la baguette, pour oubliait les derniers moments qu'il venait de passé. Rumple finit la potion quand Ange disparut dans le portail qui se referma derrière elle.


	10. Me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'épouser?

Ange réussi à revenir dans son temps au bon moment, son père était en train de mourir dans les bras de sa mère. Elle courut vers eux et elle lança un sort de guérison sur son père. Les blessures partirent petite à petite sous leurs yeux. Maintenant il était sauvés, Belle regarda l'enfant et lui caressa son visage d'une main et lui fit son plus beau sourire avec les larmes aux yeux. Son regard disait tout, elle était heureuse de voir sa fille, elle avait grandi sans sa mère mais elle allait faire en sorte qu'elle soit la meilleure mère pour elle. Ange était si heureuse de voir sa mère en vie ! Elle se rapprocha et fit un câlin à sa mère tout en regardant Gold se réveiller petit à petit. Rumple ouvrit enfin les yeux et regarda tendrement Belle, impossible pour lui de décrire les sentiments qu'il avait tellement qu'il était heureux. Le regard des deux amoureux se croisa, tous les deux furent ému et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément de façon tendre et très douce en donnant out l'amour que l'un avait pour l'autre et aussi en exprimant à quel point l'un avait manqués à l'autre. Ange fut ému par leur baisers qu'elle trouva très mignon, mais ils avaient encore un gros problème, il restait encore Zelena et Cora à vaincre. Cora lança une boule de feu vers eux mais par chance Ange eut le temps de réagir et renvoya cette boule à son origine, vers Cora, qu'elle détourna avec sa magie… Emma, Charmant et Blanche et Graham attaquèrent Cora et Regina, Hook, Neal et Bae attaquèrent Zelena, Ange essaya de protéger ses parents, Emma réussi à blessait Cora avec son épée et elle mit une goutte de sang dans la bague de la mort. Emma courut aider Regina et les autres pour Zelena. Regina l'envoya à l'autre bout de la grange, sa sœur fut blessé en atterrissant et du sang coula de sa tête, Emma eut tout juste le temps de prendre une goutte et de la mettre dans la bague avant que la Wicked Witch s'attaqua à quelqu'un d'autres. Ils venaient de gagner. La bague de la mort avait réduit en cendre les 4 méchants.

* * *

Une semaine passa depuis que Belle était vivante de nouveaux. Elle avait passé une semaine merveilleuse, le jour elle apprenait à connaitre sa fille, et la nuit elle se rappela de certaines choses avec son mari et ils faisaient des certains jeux avant de dormir dans les bras de l'autres. Mais ce matin-là, Belle se réveilla seule dans le lit, elle descendit et vit sa fille assise sur une chaise dans la cuisine en buvant du thé. Elle se dirigea vers son enfant et lui fit un bisou sur son front.

« Alors tu as bien dormi maman ?

-Oui merci et toi ?

-Oui merci !

-Où est ton père ?

-Il est sorti pour toute la journée mais il sera-là ce soir pour le diner il m'a dit.

-Très bien. Tu voudras bien jouée du piano pour moi après le petit-déjeuner, s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr ! »

Ange était ravie de passait du temps avec sa mère mais ce soir elle savait que sa mère allait être comblé ! Après leur petit-déjeuner entre mère et fille, Ange joua pour sa mère, elle joua « **_River Flows in You_** », « **_Sonate au clair de lune 3eme mouvement_** », « **_Oceano_** », « **_C__omptine d'un autre été_** », « **_Love is mystery_** », « T_**he heart asks pleasure first** _», « **_Le onde_** » et « **_Ukrainian Bell Carol_ **». Elle connaissait ses morceau presque par cœur, ce n'étais pas facile à elle de les jouer mais c'était les plus beaux morceaux qu'elle connaissait et ça en valait la peine pour sa mère. Elles passèrent la journée à deux. Vers 18h Belle reçu un appel sur son portable. C'était son mari.

« Oui halo ?

-Belle tu peux venir à la bibliothèque s'il te plait ?

-Oui j'arrive avec Ange ! »

Il raccrocha, Belle avait hâte d'arrivait à sa bibliothèque qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis sa mort. La mère et la fille marchèrent quelques minutes quand elles arrivèrent à la bibliothèque sous l'horloge de Storybrooke. Elles étaient sur le point de rentré quand Bae et Graham arrivèrent en même temps.

« **Belle ! Toi aussi mon père t'a appelé ?**

-Oui ! On vous a donné rendez-vous ici ?

-_Moi c'est Emma qui m'a demandé de venir pour une urgence._

-**Voyons voir ce qu'ils nous préparent.** »

Ils entrèrent et virent tout le monde, Ruby, Granny, les nains, Regina, Robin et sa famille, Charmant et sa famille, Rumple, Nova, la fée bleu, et Clochette, Ariel et son prince, Aurore et sa famille, Mulan, Elsa, Anna et Kristoff. Il y avait un buffet avec des boissons et des lasagnes de Granny et de Regina. Et enfin niveau décorations quelques ballons, et une grande banderole « Bon retour parmi les vivants ! ». C'était une fête organisé pour le retour. Ange sourit à sa mère et lui expliqua tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour tout préparer. Ils s'amusèrent avec un peu de musique, tout le monde discutèrent ensembles, il y avait une très bonne ambiance. Gold prit Belle par le bras et l'attira vers une autre salle pour s'éloignait des autres. Belle voyait son mari assez rouge, et perturbé, elle n'hésita pas à posa sa questions :

« Rumple qu'es qu'il y a ?

-Belle je voulais te demandais quelque chose…

-Raconte.

-Tu te souviens de nos vœux de mariage.

-Oui, je suis ta lumière dans un océan de ténèbres et je t'ai même comparé à un vieux et à notre tasse ébréché et…

-Oui je m'en souviens aussi mais il y a une phrase que le prêtre dit à tous les mariages.

-« Vous pouvez embrassait la mariés » ?

-Non, une autre phrase.

-Oh ! Je vois « Jusqu'à que la mort vous sépare » ?

-Oui celle-là !

-Donc ?

- Donc, me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'épouser une seconde fois après que la mort nous ait séparés mais que la vie nous a réunis de nouveau ? »

Rumple sorti une bague de fiançailles magnifique et simple en or avec un petit diamant bleu comme la nuit, qu'il tenait entre ses mains et regardant impatiemment Belle. Elle se mit à pleurait et accepta en mettant cette bague à son doigt. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle allait se remariés avec son véritable amour, elle était épanouie, rien n'aurait pu faire sa semaine meilleure. Elle l'embrassa sous l'émotion et lui disait qu'elle l'aimait encore et encore. Ange entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là. Curieuse elle leur demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« Ma chérie, ça te dis d'assistait à un mariage ?

-**Et d'être la demoiselle d'honneur ?**

-Vous… Vous allez vous mariés ?!

-**Moins fort… Et oui !**

-_Je ferais la cérémonie !_ »

Regina s'incrusta à la discutions qui fut suivie par Ruby, Ariel et Anna qui voulait êtes aussi les demoiselles d'honneurs. A peine Belle eut le temps de dire oui à son Rumple que tout le monde voulait déjà y assistait à leur second mariage. Ange était dans un vrai rêve, ses parents réunis, ensemble depuis 1 semaine, elle fut heureuse de revoir son père sourire comme sur la photo qu'elle avait vu. Rien ne pouvait rendre ses parents plus heureux, elle était satisfaite de son travail, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas a changé le passé car la vie devait se passé ainsi ! Elle avait juste oublié d'envoyé une lettre à Elisabeth pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien. Mais vu que rien n'avais changé elle s'en fichait un peu. Emma avait pu cacher les 2 bagues ensemble dans le puits derrière plusieurs dalles. Maintenant tout était fini, et le bonheur de ses parents alla commencer mais elle devait s'assurait d'une seule et unique chose, elle devait faire en sorte que ça dure, que leur bonheur dur. Ils l'ont eu une fois elle ne devait pas parti aussi tôt. Comme quoi, son prénom lui allait vraiment bien, Ange, l'enfant avec un visage angélique sans aucun défaut, et aussi un véritable ange gardien.


	11. La fin heureuse

C'était le grand jour Belle allait se marié, une seconde fois certes, mais elle allait épousait son véritable amour. Elle avait demandé une cérémonie très simple. Pas de robe extravagante, pas de grande salle pour célébré le mariage et pas beaucoup d'invités, seulement, la famille de Charmant, Baelfire, Hook, Ariel et Éric, Ruby, Regina, Archie, Elsa, Anna et Kristof. Cette fois-ci tout le monde savait pour leur mariage, la première fois, ils l'avaient fait de façon très discrète, même tellement discrète que Les Charmant au grand complet on enquêter sur eux pour savoir pourquoi ils étaient si heureux du jour au lendemain, et ils ont pensé que Belle était enceinte ou que Rumple et Belle étaient bourrés ou drogués 99% du temps. Mais aujourd'hui ça allait être différent et les gens allaient être heureux pour eux.

« On va bientôt y allait maman ! »

Ange rappela à sa mère que bientôt elle devait se trouvait devant l'hôtel. Ange était tout excitée, allait à un mariage c'était quelque chose mais à celui de ses parents c'était merveilleux, magique, incroyable comme un conte de fée. Elle trouva sa mère ravissante, elle portait une longue robe blanche qui faisait bustier et qui était très légèrement bouffante à partir des hanches, un collier assorti à la bague de fiançailles et aux boucles d'oreille. Ses cheveux était attachés en une ravissante queue de cheval avec deux boucles qui tombaient sur les deux côtés de son visages. Son maquillages était très légers à peine une couche de fond de teint, du mascara un légers trait de eyeliner et un peu de rouges à lèvre. Parfait c'était le mot qui venait à l'esprit en voyant sa mère habillés ainsi, elle la trouva magnifique. Ange porta qu'une robe bleu claire, avec une petite ceinture noir assorti à ses ballerines, à ses bracelets, à ses boucles d'oreille, et à son serre-tête. Ange rêvait déjà de sa nouvelle vie où elle serait grande-sœur etc… Belle la ramena à la réalité en l'appelant :

« Ange tu m'as entendu ?

-Non désolé… Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Je t'ai demandais si tu allais bien, tu as l'air perturbé.

-Oui, c'est juste que je suis en plein rêve de voir le mariage de mes parents mais… Je… »

Belle voyait le malaise de sa fille, et devina ce qui se passait dans sa tête quand elle croisa son regard et qu'elle se regarda dans le miroir.

« Ça te fait bizarre d'avoir une mère maintenant, je regrette vraiment de ne pas t'avoir vu grandir, de ne pas avoir entendu tes premiers mots, de ne pas t'avoir vu faire tes premiers pas et toutes ses chose où une mère devrait être présente. Crois-moi je suis tellement désolée mais à partir de maintenant je suis là et je serais toujours là pour ton père et pour toi ! Je te le promets.

-Je sais mais j'ai peur que quelque chose de mal arrive de nouveau…

-Pourquoi tu penses à ça ?

-Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il y a quelque chose de bien il y a toujours un truc mauvais qui suit, surtout pour papa et toi ! Exemples: Tu avoues tes sentiments à papa en l'embrassant et peu de temps après il te met à la porte. Ou quand vous vous êtes retrouvés et que tu lui as fait promettre qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à X personnes quelques heures après il te trahi et tu es partie. Et ça Deux fois ! A votre mariage tout se passait merveilleusement bien jusqu'à qu'Elsa gèle toute la ville. Tu meurs quelques mois après m'avoir donné la vie. Et le meilleur pour la fin c'est que tout se passait bien depuis des années avec papa et que tu tombes enceinte mais tu perds tu bébé dans ton ventre à cause de cette foutue maladie qui ta tuée après ma naissance ! »

Belle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle avait souffert de beaucoup de choses mais jamais elle aurait voulu que sa fille apprenne tout ça ! Elle avait passé sa vie à retrouvait Rumple et non à le perdre mais ce qu'elle avait vraiment perdu c'était son premier enfant. Elle en avait tant souffert avec Rumple, elle le savait que la maladie qu'elle avait eu fit beaucoup de mal à ses proches et perdre un enfant c'était la pire chose pour un parent. Ange remarqua les larmes au coin des yeux de sa mère :

« Désolée maman, je me suis emportée, je ne voulais pas dire ça je suis tellement désolée…

-Ma chérie… Ce n'est rien mais comment tu as su pour la perte de mon premier enfant ?

-Tu l'avais écrit dans ton journal et tu l'avais même annoncée à papa le 25 décembre, et il y avait une photo de toi enceinte avec papa, où vous souriez et Ruby t'a souhaité un joyeux anniversaire derrière la photo. Et elle daté de 2018 mais vu que je suis née en 2023 ça ne pouvait pas être cohérant… Je suis désolée d'en avoir parlé…

-Un garçon !

-Quoi ?

-Tu aurais dû avoir un grand-frère… Mais c'est le passé et je te promets qu'il n'arrivera plus rien, tout simplement parce que mon aventures se termine et que ma fin heureuse ne fait que commencer avec ton père ! »

Ange serra fort sa mère dans ses bras et lui disait qu'elle l'aimait. Après quelques minutes d'embrassades, elles partirent à l'hôtel pour le fameux mariage de Belle.

* * *

« Vous pouvait prononcés vos vœux, Monsieur, je vous laisse commençait. »

Regina prononça cette phrase avant que Rumple et Belle déclare leur amour l'un pour l'autres. Neal, Charmant et Henry portaient la même tenue en tant que témoins, et Ruby, Anna et Ariel portait la même robe bleu foncé avec des talons noirs. Tout le monde apprécia la cérémonie et ils attendirent leurs vœux avec impatience. Rumple prit tendrement les mains de sa belle et la regarda profondément dans ses yeux qu'il trouva magnifique. Il ne pouvait plus la lâchait il voulait juste être avec elle pour toujours et à jamais. Belle plongeait dans un vraie rêve, elle voyait la façon dont Rumple la regardait, il la voyait comme la plus belle, la plus intelligente et la plus merveilleuse personne qui puisse existait. Elle crut pleurée rien qu'au fait de pensée qu'elle allait être heureuse pour toujours avec son mari et leur fille. Rumple respira profondément et commença ses vœux de mariages :

« Belle, mon amour, notre relation à toujours était compliqué et difficiles. Je sais que je ne suis pas facile a aimé et que je peux faire des promesses dont je les trahi souvent, mais quand tu es partie j'ai cru mourir. Je voulais juste être avec toi, je me sentais seul, perdu et encore plus mal-aimé que je l'étais avant. Mais tu m'avais donné la plus belle chose que tu puisses me donné, une fille, une merveilleuse fille dont à chaque fois que je la voyais je pensais à toi et je me disais toujours que tu serais fière d'elle. Mais aujourd'hui quand je vois les yeux de notre fille, je la vois émerveillée à chaque fois qu'elle te voit. Tu es la femme et la mère dont tout le monde rêve d'avoir. J'ai passé ma vie à être un lâche, un monstre incapable d'aimé mais tu m'as prouvée le contraire, tu passes ton temps à dire que je ne suis pas un monstre, et enfin aujourd'hui je vois que tu avais raison, que tu as toujours eu raison car tu m'as rendue fort et courageux. Tu m'as donné tant de chose que je me sens bête de ne pas pouvoir t'en donné autant. Mais je te fais la promesse, devant tout le monde d'être là pour toi à tout moment et de te chérir pour toute la vie et même après. Belle, ma tendre Belle, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je n'ai pas honte de dire au monde entier que Belle Lacey Elisabeth French est la femme le plus parfaite de tous les temps et que je suis fier que cette douce femme soit mon épouse. »

Rumple mit la bague au doigt de Belle, des larmes coula du visage de cette dernière, elle était tellement émue, elle retira ses deux mains des sienne pour les posait sur son visage. Elle lui caressa ses joue et le regarda avec une telle joie que tout le monde voulu être à sa place, elle dit ses vœux :

« Rumple, je t'ai quitté, toi et notre fille dans des circonstances horrible, je n'ai jamais pu la voir grandir et je sais que sa ta fait mal d'élever seule notre fille. Mais tu n'es plus seul, je suis de retour et je compte bien rester, je te promets que plus jamais tu te retrouveras seul, et que jamais tu seras perdu de nouveau. Tu penses ne pas pouvoir me donné autant que je te donne mais moi je pense l'inverse, tu me donne plus que je ne le mérite. Tu me regarde de la plus belle façon dont jamais personne ne m'avais regardait avant. On a vécu des choses difficiles mais notre amour à résistait à tout. Au moment où je suis revenue d'entre les morts mes premières pensée ont était pour toi, j'étais dans une cage et on m'infligeait les pires souffrances mental. A ce moment-là je me croyais perdue et la mort était presque la seule solution, mais je pensée à toi, à toi et à notre bébé et je me disais que si je suis vivante de nouveau il ne fallait pas que je perde espoir et que je devais trouver un moyen pour être avec vous. Comme tu me l'as dit à notre premier mariage, et maintenant je te le dit, j'étais dans un océan de ténèbres et toi tu as été ma lumière. Tu es mon espoir et mon seul véritable amour. Certaines personnes ont pu te voir comme un monstre mais moi je ne te voyais que pour ton cœur et non pour tes actions du passé, j'ai toujours cru que tout le monde avait du bon en lui et même si tu ne le voyais pas mais je le voyais mieux que quiconque. Tu me fais sourire, rire, pleuré de joie et tu me rends plus heureuse que je n'ai jamais pu l'être dans toute ma vie. Ce dont je suis sûr c'est que notre fin heureuse comme dès maintenant et que plus personne ne pourra nous séparé car le véritable amour, celui qu'on a l'un pour l'autre est plus fort que tout, même que la mort. Je pense toujours que les choses les plus simple ou les plus ancien sont les meilleurs et pour moi, tu es la meilleure chose qui puisse m'arrivée, tu es ancien et simple et c'est ce que j'aime. Un jour, il y a bien longtemps, je t'ai dit que pour moi l'amour était une énigme qu'il fallait résoudre. Et maintenant, je connais la réponse de cette énigme. La réponse c'est… C'est que l'amour est fort, quoi qu'il arrive et plus c'est difficiles et plus l'amour est fort, que qu'il arrive soit et reste avec celui que tu aimes car qu'importe la situation jamais tu ne pourras être plus heureuse avec lui. Mon amour, je t'aime et je te promets de ne plus jamais partir, pour toi et pour Ange. »

Rumple sourit en l'a regard avec les larmes aux yeux et avec émotions. Elle retira ses mains de son visage et Rumple s'empressa de les prendre pour qu'il puisse mettre la bague. Regina autorisa à Rumple d'embrasser la mariée. Il mit ses mains derrière le dos de son épouse et l'embrassa avec passion. Les lèvres de Belle était si douces, qu'il ne voulait pas arrêter de l'embrasait. Belle aimait la sensation que Rumple lui donnait. Jamais elle ne voulait être séparée de lui. Les invités applaudissaient et Neal sifflait de joie. Les filles pleuraient après avoir entendu leurs vœux, même Regina en versa quelque larme qu'elle cacha.

* * *

Tout le monde rentré chez eux après la soirée. Rumple, Belle et leur fille fêtèrent leur mariage chez eux, en mangeant des crêpes et en dansant sur un air de piano que Ange adorait joué. Le visage des mariés était très porche l'un de l'autres, Rumple lui murmura que des mots doux à sa belle, des petits « Je t'aime » passait tous les 5mn de la bouche de l'un a l'autre. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'embrassé en profitant de leur nuit de noce qui ne faisait que commençait. Même Ange put dansée avec son père, avec ses pieds sur les siens comme quand elle était petite sur deux-trois chansons. Quand Ange parti se couchait, Rumple n'hésita pas un seule instant à portait Belle dans ses bras et a l'emmenée dans son lit pour les choses les plus romantique de la soirée, avec un peu de champagne, et des pétales de rose sur leur lit. Après deux-trois coupe de champagne, ils se retrouvèrent nus, dans les bras de l'autre, à partagent leur corps et leur âmes pour faire l'amour et profiter de leur nuit de noces, bien sûr en évitant de faire trop de bruit pour réveillé Ange.

Tous les trois était très heureux, rien ni personne n'aurait pu gâcher ce bonheur. Pour Ange, elle avait fait sa mission, elle qui croyait que le mal allait revenir elle avait tort. Le bonheur était la et pour toujours. Elle avait hâte de découvrir sa nouvelle vit avec sa mère et elle espérait de tout cœur avoir un petit-frère ou une petite sœur, elle qui avait passé 10ans en étant une enfant unique elle n'allait pas penser le resterait de nouveau. Mais le plus important à ses yeux c'était que sa famille soit à nouveau réunie et que ça dure pour toujours.

* * *

5 ans passa Ange était au lycée et elle adorait ses cours. Belle avait repris son travaille à la bibliothèque et Gold… travaillait à sa boutique comme toujours. Maintenant Belle et Rumple n'avait pas 1 enfant mais, trois, il avait eu après leur second mariage des jumeaux. Rose et Peter, qui avait 4 ans et qui se ressemblait parfaitement même à leurs yeux vairons, une œil bleu comme la mère et l'autre œil marron comme celui du père. Pour Rose son nom venait de la fleur préférait de Belle et c'était aussi une rose que Rumple avait donné à Belle pour lui faire plaisir dans le Dark Castle. Et Peter pour le père de Rumple, Peter Pan était une personne monstrueuse, mais indirectement Rumple en avait appris beaucoup de chose sur lui et à ses yeux si jamais son père ne l'avait abandonnait pour devenir Peter Pan, il n'aurait jamais eu Baelfire, jamais il ne serait devenu le Ténébreux et jamais il n'aurait rencontré Belle. Il l'aimait son père même si il ne voulait pas l'avoué et il est devenue qui il était grâce à lui alors c'était un sorte de moyen de lui dire merci.

Tous les cinq formèrent une vrai famille, il y avait des disputes et des crises de larmes entres les enfants mais les parents retenaient beaucoup plus leur crise de fous rire, leur jeux, leur complicité, leur gourmandise, il adorait des crêpent de chez Granny et sa se voyait, et l'amour que les uns portait sur les autres. Une vraie fin heureuse, c'était ce que pensait Ange constamment en regardant l'évolution de sa famille ne 5ans. Elle souriait en y pensait et à chaque fois qu'elle voyait sa famille ensemble en train de partagés des moments unique, elle se disait qu'elle était peut-être vraiment un ange gardien, après tout son père était heureux comme jamais avec sa mère et ses deux petits monstre qui lui servaient de frère et de sœur. Jamais personne ne pouvait être plus heureux. Et leur bonheur dura sans fin.

Fin

* * *

**_Voila, j'espère que vous avez apprécier ma fanfic et un petite reviews pour savoir ce que vous pensait de l'histoire et de l'a fin m'aiderait beaucoup à m'améliorer si nécessaire et merci à ceux qui ont lu ma fic du début jusqu'à la fin._**

**_Mthldezz _**


End file.
